Raising Miracles
by SilverkittenX9
Summary: When a baby girl falls into O-Town from a freak stork accident, The Chameleon Brothers must care and protect her from the dangerous obstacles of the world. Status: IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

About 30,000 feet in the sky, thousands of storks were flying with sacks in their beaks. One of the storks, Gabriel, was carrying a pink sack. He was flapping his wings forcefully and panting very hard as if he worked out at the gym. He was the runt of the storks, he was always being left behind in flights.

"H-Hey guys!" he cried as he tried to catch up with the flock, "Wait up! I got a baby on board! I swear!"

No response was made. Gabriel's face fell. He looked down at the sack and sighed.

"Well, little baby, I'm going to fly at my own pace and soon deliver you to your new parents," Gabriel said.

He continued flying, tightening his grip on the sack so that it wouldn't fall out of his beak. A gust of wind blew through his feathers, slowing him down a bit. However, that didn't stop him from trying to deliver that baby. He gave a smirk of determination as he flapped his wings harder.

"Ha! No stupid wind can stop a stork from delivering a baby!" He laughed mockingly.

But it wasn't the air that was blowing the wind, it was something else... Suddenly a shadow was flying towards him, accompanied by loud engine sounds. The bird's eyes grew large as the object came closer to him. It was like nothing he has seen before. In all his 20 years of delivering babies, he had stumbled upon kites, other birds, and trees; but nothing as gigantic as an airplane. Before he could think of something to get out of this burden, the plane's engines boosted. He closed his eyes as if he was praying for his life.

"Dear lord... Dear lord... Dear lord... Dear Lord... Dea-"

He smacked dab right into the cockpit part of the plane like a cartoon character slipping on a banana. This caused the sack to fly right out of his beak like a person gagging up their food. The sack fell down many feet like an airplane crashing, through clouds, through the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the city of O-Town, two green, dinosaur-like chameleon guys named Chuck and Leon were walking to their coffee shop, "Cafe Chameleon". The place was a huge hit, despite their coffee actually being made with dirty laundry water from socks. Luckily, nobody ever noticed that. O-Town itself was your average city with traffic and pedestrians, except it was populated by anthropomorphic animals. There were no humans at all, and it was against the law to even bring a human into city lanes. The punishments were 4 years in prison with a fine of $300,000, and worse, possible deportation. The brothers were of Balzackian/Swedish descent, and they had experience with being locked up in the Balzac Federal Prison for attempts to escape and several counts of treason. They hated being in the big house due to the poor conditions and very little food and water. They never wanted to go back and live the horror that was federal prison. Anyway, things were pretty much normal until that one moment...

"Brother," asked Leon. "Don't you think O-Town is a mundane place? I mean, nobody really does much..."

His brother, Chuck placed his hand on his back. "Not necessarily, you see, everyone is different in their own way. Take Rococo, for example, he won a jackhammering competition... without the need of glasses!"

"Yeah! Remember that time where we and all of O-Town did a whole musical based off spring cleaning?!" Leon laughed.

"Ooohhh! That was absolutely fabulous!" Chuck squealed, waving his arms in the air. "I can recall the time at the Christmas party, where Mr. Bighead tripped and fell backward on his butt! Haha haha!"

Leon nodded excitedly, "Yes, yes! I can totally recall that too!"

As the two chameleons were chortling about their funniest memories, a pink, 5-pound sack was falling toward them in the sky. Leon was the first one to notice. He stopped cold and looked up at the sky.

"Brother! Brother!" he cried as he pointed at the bag falling towards them. "There's a giant bomb falling from the sky!"

Chuck stopped laughing and began looking around frantically, "What?! WHERE?! WHERE'S THE BOMB?!"

The sack was getting closer and closer, causing the brothers to start screaming as if they were being murdered. Since they were chameleons, they turned a white, almost pale color.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S GETTING CLOSER!" they screamed in unison, hugging each other tightly.

It was too late. The sack crashed onto Chuck's back like a person falling off a roller coaster and onto an elephant. The lizard was lying face-down on the ground, with the sack sitting there on his back. The poor guy was unconscious, with red spirals spinning in his eyes and his tongue sticking out. Leon watched his brother lie there on the cement, moaning in pain. He was shocked to see his best friend fighting for his life.

"Chuck! Wake up, my brother! PLEASE!" he cried as he shook the knocked out chameleon.

There was no response. Chuck's left eye twitched, then both of his eyes fuse shut. Leon wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"CHHHUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" he yelled at the sky, dripping large amounts of tears from his eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it against his brother's lips.

Suddenly, a faint, high-pitched coo was heard from the sack. The chameleon finally woke up from his coma and stared around in awe.

"Huh? What just happened?" Chuck dazed as he scratched his head.

"OOHH, BROTHER! THANK GOSH YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Leon cried as he hugged his brother, kissing him a few times. "Oh, by the way, there's some strange thing on your back."

Chuck turned his head around to see the sack, which was now moving like a fetus in the womb. Both of the brothers were very confused by the way the bag was moving. The two looked at each other, then the bag.

"You open it, I'm not doing it!" Chuck whimpered, pointing at the sack in fear.

"No, you go open it!" Leon grabbed his hand and placed it on the bag.

The lizard gulped, "Well... Here goes nothing..."

He closed his eyes, turning his head away from the bag. He slowly grabbed the knots and pulled them. Inside, it revealed a caucasian, brown-haired baby girl with green eyes wearing nothing more than a white diaper. The two chameleons gasp insight of the infant.

"A BABY?!" the brothers cawed, looking at each other in wonder.

The infant stared at the weird-looking green dinosaurs in awe. The two stared right back. A curious Leon sniffed her body like a feral wolf. It didn't take long for his brother to get in the game too. The baby still stared blankly at them as if she was studying them for harmful threats. In less than a second later, she broke into smiles and laughter.

"Brother, I think she already likes us…" Chuck murmured as he watched the little girl happily reach her stubby arms toward him.

He scooped up the infant and cradled her protectively in the nook of his arms. He and his brother didn't know what to do with the child; she did look rather cute, but on the other hand, they couldn't really look after her because they would have to both juggle their jobs and a baby at the same time. The lizard curiously gazed into her glimmering, innocent eyes as she continued to giggle happily at him. He had begun to realize that this human in fact needed a caretaker to protect and nurture her. The two chameleons look at each other, then at the baby. They began smiling lovingly at her.

"Awwww… She's such a precious little darling…" Leon cooed softly, stroking her delicate hair as if he was petting a cat.

The baby began cooing and gurgling happily at him in response. Both of the boys' pupils grew large, their blue smiles turned all wobbly.

"Sh-sh-she's too cute!" they cried out jubilantly.

The cuteness of the baby had finally won over the brothers' trust. Leon swiped her out of his brother's arms and placed her on his back.

"Can we keep her?" Leon begged in a whining voice similar to that of a little kid.

Chuck, however, was still reluctant to consider taking the baby in as their own, despite feeling sympathetic for the baby girl.

"I don't know, Leon," he told his brother as he picked himself off the ground, brushing the dirt particles off himself. "I mean, she _is _pretty cute, but we can't go to work and care for a baby at the same time! If only there was someone…"

"Rocko! Rocko can take care of her!" Leon blurted out. "Trust me, brother…"

Chuck sighed, "Fine…"

"Come on, let's go."

The two set off to venture to their friend's house.

"You see that, baby? We're going to find you a new home!" beamed Leon.

The baby uttered a soft coo in response.


	3. Chapter 3

The first house the brothers were going to "deliver" the baby to was 1172 Boogie Boulevard. This address was Rocko's house. The two chameleons thought that the wallaby would make a great father because of his gentle and kind personality. They knew him since he first moved to O-Town. Despite their many scams and lies that unsurprisingly irritated him, they were still good friends. Heck, Rocko even invited them to a group photoshoot for the cast of the whole show.

Chuck and Leon walked to the house's doorsteps. Leon, who was carrying the baby on his back, rung the doorbell. Followed by the ring was a couple of high pitched yaps that sounded like it came from a dog.

Before the brothers knew it, A 3-foot beige wallaby wearing a blue shirt with purple triangles showed up at the door. The black and white dog that looked to be a Bull Terrier was standing behind him.

"Oh, hello, Chuck and Leon. What brings you two here?" greeted the wallaby in an Australian accent.

"Rocko, do you mind children?" asked Chuck.

"No, but I do like children," Rocko answered. "Right, Spunky?"

The Bull Terrier barked in response.

"Would you want to look after this monkey baby?" asked Leon as he turned his back around to reveal the baby girl.

"Monkey baby?" uttered Rocko, who had no idea what he just asked. "What's a Monkey baby?"

Leon scooped the baby off his back and held her out in front of the wallaby, "Well, we don't know who she is supposed to be… She kinda looks like a monkey to me, don't you think?"

Rocko thought for a moment. He studied the diaper-clad girl that was in front of him and stated, "Sort off. Anyway, I _can't _take care of her."

"Why not?" whined Leon.

"I would have to juggle my job at the comic store and take care of an infant at the same time... I just can't do that. Not that I'm irresponsible or unwilling or anything. I also don't think the Bigheads nor my boss would be thrilled.." Rocko explained.

"That's exactly what he said!" Leon blurted, pointing to his brother.

Chuck rolled his eyes out of annoyance, "Easy for you to say, Rocko. We literally have a lot of businesses we work at. You should be darn lucky that you work at just one comic shop… We have to work at our own coffee shop, heal-"

Rocko cut the chameleon off, "I know, I know. Now I've answered you and made this clear: I can't take care of her."

"Whatever. We've asked you, now we're done." Chuck rudely left without saying a word.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Rock-" The disgruntled wallaby slammed the door right in Leon's face.

"O…" Leon sighed glumly, looking at the baby cradled in his arms. The lizard could feel tears developing in his eyes. He just wanted this girl to live a good life. He pitifully walked away from the house.

"Leon, hurry up! We don't have all day!" Chuck called out angrily.

"Coming, brother!" Leon rushed like a businessman late for work.

He looked down at the baby, who was already sound asleep in his arms. Smiling sweetly, the lizard placed the baby on his back.

"Do you want to try the Bigheads' house?" asked Chuck.

Leon nodded, "Sure. Just be very quiet… The baby's sleeping." He pointed at the girl, who was sleeping on his back.

Like they did last time with Rocko's house, they walked to the doorstep. But this time, Chuck knocked on the door.

An olive-skinned green toad appeared at the door.

Chuck asked, "Umm, Eddie... Can you please take care of this-"

"No." the grumpy toad slammed the door in front of his face before he could even finish speaking.

"Why don't we try the other houses?" said Leon.

**Thousands Of Houses Later…**

The brothers still haven't found anyone to adopt the baby. They've pretty much given up by this point. This raised many questions. Will they wound up having to take care of her? Would they send her to the local orphanage?

Chuck let out a bleak sigh, "You know, Leon. Maybe you're right. Nobody in O-Town wants this baby..."

"Stupid racists, I suppose… C'mon it's just a baby!" Leon opined.

"I know," Chuck responded. "I think we should raise her as our own. Would that sound good to you?"

"Okay," Leon agreed.

This was the beginning of fatherhood for the two 23-year-old twins… Who knows how great they would be at parenting? Who knows...


	4. Chapter 4

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The baby had begun wailing loudly the second they stepped into the coffee shop. The crying both startled and confused the two chameleons. They didn't have enough knowledge of how babies communicate, despite babysitting Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson's kids on multiple occasions in the past. Well, they were fully capable of speech... This was a newborn _human_ baby they were looking after; the kind that just cries and screams loudly. The baby was already causing stress for the lizards and it hasn't even been a full hour yet!

Leon gently placed the baby down on the sofa.

"What's wrong with her? Is she broken or something?" He asked as he watched the baby cry her lungs out.

Chuck buried his head in his hands, whispering under his breath "Why did we ever choose to adopt this baby…"

"Aww, C'mon Chuck! You wanted her." Leon sassed, crossing his arms.

"Wanted her?!" retorted Chuck. "I only said that just to make you happy!"

"Oh yeah?!" Leon spat.

"YEAH!" Chuck argued.

The brothers began slapping each other like two school-aged kids fighting.

"Take that, booby!" Leon yelled as he threw a wild punch in his brother's face.

Chuck gasped with his hands covering his mouth.

"How, I'm OFFENDED!"

He latched his teeth onto Leon's neck, causing the chameleon to begin screaming in agony.

"AAAAHHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" cried Leon as he struggled for air.

The two chameleons turn around to the baby, who was left mute by the fight.

"Well, at least she stopped crying.." said Chuck.

Without any warning whatsoever, the baby once again continued her blood-curdling screech fest.

The two brothers both began groaning out of pure frustration, shaking their heads. They stood there feeling all hopeless as they watched the baby unleash her screams of the devil.

"I seriously can't wait until she's all grown up…" moaned Chuck as he shook his head out of stress. "Why can't babies be born as adults?"

"We're gonna have to wait 18 years on that one, Chuck," muttered Leon. "A very long time.."

3 hours later…

It was now afternoon, and the infant was still crying her everlasting lungs out. The chameleons have tried everything they could to calm her down; taking turns rocking her in their arms and bouncing her on their backs, shushing her, singing to her, wrapping her in a soft blanket, playing with her… Nothing worked.

Their sanity and patience were slowly crashing downward. They couldn't take it anymore. It was to the point where Leon angrily dropped the baby on the couch and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why won't you stop crying?! WHY?! Can you please save my sanity?! PLEASE! JUST SHUT UP!"

The baby finally halted her screaming at the intimidating, but the desperate tone of his voice.

Leon sighed out of relief, "Thank you."

"Now what does she want?" asked Chuck.

"I don't know, she could be hungry.." said Leon. "All we need is to get some milk."

"Bro, we don't have milk." Chuck articulated. "We ran out of it the other day."

"Then what should she eat?! She can't go hungry all day!" Leon asked again as he picked up the baby.

"I'll go to the store…." Chuck rolled his eyes at his younger twin. "You keep an eye on the baby."

"Odie dokie, Chuck! Anything I'll do for my dear brother!" Leon chirped, placing the baby on his back.

It wasn't long before Leon was alone with the baby. Without his older, wiser brother to help him, he would have to deal with her crying by himself. Luckily, she wasn't fussy as of now. She was just happily sitting backward on Leon's back, trying to grab his tail.

"How is it back there, baby?" grinned Leon. He bounced his back a few times.

"Hee hee!" the baby giggled.

"You're such a little gem… Oh! I could name you Gemina! Yeah, like a little gem!" chortled Leon.

The baby cooed in response, "Aaaaahh…"

"You and I are gonna gave so much fun together-" Leon noticed the baby picking at his skin. The skin felt leathery and scaly.

"Hey there, buddy. What are you doing?" Leon chuckled nervously as his tail drooped down. The pinching and poking felt rather uncomfortable for him.

The baby leaned against his tail and began giggling. It was unknown what she was laughing at. Well, her eyesight isn't that strong anyway, she was a newborn after all. But she sure enjoyed sitting on the lizard's back.

"Gemina.." Leon snapped his fingers in front of her face.

The baby ignored his calls. The lizard strolled around the cafe, trying to get her to listen to him. She still carried on laughing at nothing. Leon figured the reason why she was laughing was because of his tail. He wagged his tail to test this theory. The baby laughed harder.

"Wheee!" she squealed as she tried to touch his slimy tail.

"Hmmm.." Leon removed her from his back.

The baby began crying loudly, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

This caused Leon to panic. He immediately scooped her up and placed her on his back. The baby stopped crying in a flash. She continued giggling happily as she played with his tail.

"At least I can carry her on my back. My arms won't ache if I hold her all day." Leon whispered. "I just hope it doesn't become a habit when she's older…"

A familiar voice was heard, "I'm back!"

Chuck returned with bags of groceries in his arms. "So, how was the baby? Was she okay?"

"Yes, yes! She's just playing with my tail right now.." Leon clarified.

Chuck unpacked the groceries on the coffee table. The contents of the groceries were: a bottle, a purple blanket, formula, pacifiers, a green plaid dress with white socks and a bonnet, pink footie pajamas, a flower headband, diapers, wipes, baby powder, baby food, a Moses basket, and a small teddy bear.

These supplies were just right for caring for a new baby. Simple, but necessary.

"You want to feed her, Chuck?" Leon asked.

"Sure," Chuck picked the baby off from Leon's back. The baby immediately began fussing.

"Why is she getting all fussy now?" Chuck asked, rocking the baby gently in his arms.

"She seems to enjoy sitting on our backs, I don't know why," Leon explained as he poured the formula into the bottle.

"Make sure you get that bottle into her mouth before she starts up," Chuck warned. The baby turned her head towards his back. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"Shh, shh, I know. You'll get your bottle in a second," Chuck soothed, rocking and swaying her in his arms.

Gemina wasn't really hungry, she just wanted to sit on the chameleons' backs.

"Bottle's ready!" announced Leon. He handed the fresh bottle to Chuck.

Chuck tried to feed Gemina, but she kept turning her head away. She lunged towards his back like an injured inchworm. Tears were forming in her green eyes as she tried to climb onto his back.

"What's the matter, honey? Why don't you what to eat? Are you not hungry?" Chuck reassured.

Gemina began crying pitifully as she grabbed onto his back. Chuck frowned at the poor baby girl. Maybe she wasn't hungry after all...

"I think she wants to sit on my back.." Chuck claimed in a mournful tone.

"What did I tell you?" Leon scooped Gemina from his brother's arms and placed her on his back. She immediately transitioned from crying to smiling in a matter of seconds.

"Should we still feed her while she's sitting on your back?" Chuck asked.

"Save it for later," Leon denied. He watched Gemina play with his skin folds contentedly. "Whatever you do, do NOT take her off."

"Obviously, my brother," Chuck nodded. "We don't want her crying for the rest of the day."

Fatherhood didn't seem like it would all be easy for The Chameleon Brothers. With this specific baby being high-maintenance and all, it would definitely be like fighting a polar bear.


	5. Chapter 5

Business had begun a little later than usual. Now that there were customers eagerly placing orders, preventing Gemina from crying would be tough. A crying baby would surely drive customers away.

"Excuse me, I would like a medium coffee with cream please," a yellow koala with spiky light green hair, a pink shirt, and plaid skirt ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" chirped Chuck as he wrote down the order on a sticky note. "Coming right up!"

The chameleon stuck his head in the kitchen curtain, "Leon, we need a medium coffee with cream!"

Leon nodded his head. As he prepared the order, Gemina was poking and prodding his tail. Although it was a little distracting, he could still focus. At least she wasn't crying or screaming...

Chuck glanced around the shop nervously. He tried to keep a smile on his face, but he was getting worried about the baby. None of the customers knew that they were hiding a human. If they found out about little Gemina, then the brothers would be tracked down and arrested by the government police. Chuck smiled nervously as he greeted a familiar face. The familiar face was a turquoise turtle with a dark green shell. The turtle wore a yellow shirt with light green pants and blue glasses. It was Filburt. He was a frequent customer at Cafe Chameleon.

"H-hi, Filburt!" stuttered Chuck with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Chuck!" greeted Filburt. "Where's Leon?"

"He's in the back making the orders," answered Chuck. "Right, Leon?"

"Ja, brother!" Leon called from the kitchen.

"Anyway, can I have a cup of coffee?" ordered Filburt.

"Sure, sure," granted Chuck. "Cream or sugar?"

"I'll have sugar please," replied Filburt, handing the chameleon a 5 dollar bill.

"Thank you, my good friend," Chuck placed the dollar in the cash register. He walked into the kitchen to check on Leon and the baby.

"Are you keeping the baby quiet?" whispered Chuck.

"Yes," nodded Leon as he gently bounced Gemina.

"Filburt is here, and I want you to make a cup of coffee with sugar. Also, do not let the customers know there's a human around. If they do see the baby, say that she's a monkey, got it?"

"Got it!" concurred Leon. "But I already have another order just waiting to be served."

"Oh, goodie! Thanks, dear." Chuck took the coffee with cream outside. "One medium coffee with cream served especially for you!"

The koala girl gleefully grabbed her coffee. She handed him a 6 dollar bill and 25 cents.

"Thank you, come again!" waved Chuck as he placed the money in the cash register. He darted back into the kitchen.

"Did you make the coffee?" he asked.

"Well, duh! I have it in my hand!" Leon sassed.

Chuck rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What about the sugar?" he added, placing his hands on his hips.

Leon facepalmed himself. He slumped over the counter and poured a teaspoon of sugar into the coffee mug. Out of the blue, Gemina squealed loudly like a wounded pig. All the customers stared at the curtains in shock. Even Filburt had no idea where that scream came from.

"Shh, shh! Gemina, use your indoor voice!" Leon shushed her.

Chuck poked his head through the curtains. He gave out a nervous smile and chuckle.

"Sorry, everybody! My brother just stubbed his toe, that's all! Heh heh…"

"Why did she just scream?" Chuck snorted as he crossed his arms.

"She's a baby, she can't help it!" Leon emphasized as he swayed his back gently.

"Then why did you tell her to use her indoor voice?" snapped Chuck, tapping his foot disgruntledly.

"Well, I-uh... Aw, what the heck! Here's the coffee!" Leon rudely shoved the cup of coffee into Chuck's hands.

Chuck glared at his brother as he stomped out of the curtains. He rolled his eyes again before handing the coffee to Filburt.

"Is everything alright, Chuck? You seem mad.." the turtle asked in a concerned tone.

"No, not really… Leon and I are having a hard time with each other right now.." sighed Chuck.

"A hard time with what?!" Leon stormed out of the kitchen.

Filburt was the first to notice Gemina sitting on Leon's back. Who was this human anyway? How did it even get into O Town in the first place?

Chuck shuddered as he looked around the room. He could feel sweat drops running down his head and neck. Even Leon was shivering in fear as he noticed the turtle looking at Gemina suspiciously.

"Who's that on your back?" Filburt pointed at the baby girl, who was smiling at the passing customers.

"Oh… That's a rare species of monkey we found earlier today. It's a-" quavered Chuck.

"North American Paprika Chimpanzee…" Leon finished.

Filburt paused to examine the baby. The brothers looked at each other and whimpered in fear. They began praying that he wouldn't call the police on them.

"She's cute!" Filburt cooed.

"Phew!" the brothers swept their foreheads in relief.

"Can I hold her?" Filburt held out his arm. "Pretty please?"

The brothers' chests became tight with anxiety. Gemina had already cried nonstop for 4 hours today, and they didn't want to make her cry again. So removing her from Leon's back would be a potential risk. They didn't want to say no to one of their best friends, however. Both of them took a deep breath.

"Sure, make sure you support her body." Chuck carefully handed the baby to Filburt. He cradled her in one arm. Gemina immediately went quiet as if she was scared. She looked at Filbert's face and sighed unhappily.

"She's not crying?!" the brothers shuddered in unison.

"What's her name?" Filburt asked excitedly.

"Gemina," answered Leon with Chuck nodding in agreement.

Filburt smiled at the frightened baby. Gemina tried to turn her head away from the friendly face.

"Awwww, don't be scared... I'm a nice guy!" comforted Filburt. "You want a kiss on the cheek? A friend kiss?" He puckered his lips and began kissing her chubby cheeks.

Chuck whispered sarcastically to Leon, "This is going to be fun.."

The turtle's "friend kisses" were the last straw for Gemina. Her face made a wobbly frown and her eyes filled with tears. She started to cry on top of her lungs. She kicked the turtle in the face in defense. Filburt got so startled by her sudden crying, that he spilled his coffee all over her. That, in turn, made her cry harder and longer. The chameleons shook each other in panic.

This moment was when the customers finally noticed the human. All of them began leaving one by one, each with their fingers plugged into their ears.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" a purple alligator grumbled with his hands clamped over his ears.

"Who brings a baby into a cafe?!" a red biker elephant groaned with an annoyed look on his face.

A pink rabbit wearing a dress strolled casually towards the chameleons. She gave them a disgruntled face, "You two are bad parents! Learn to control your kid!"

The rabbit stormed out of the shop without saying another word.

Filburt shoved the baby back to Chuck as if he was infected by a bacterial virus. The crying was so shrill, that his glasses shattered. He ran out of the shop with his hands clamped over his ears.

"Way to go, stupid!" Leon scowled as he crossed his arms.

"We did this to make our friend happy, but it went all wrong!" Chuck snapped as he rocked the baby back and forth.

"You should've not removed her from my back!" fumed Leon.

"Yeah, apparently everyone hates us now because we have a baby!" snidded Chuck. "And worst of all, it's a human baby! You know what this means, my brother?!"

"We get discriminated from society and have to spend the rest of eternity in prison?" Leon answered.

"Yes, and we don't want that!" Chuck pulled his brother's face close to his. "We are the Chameleon Brothers, and we aren't going to let anyone know that Gemina is a human! We will keep it a secret! We will fight back because we are-"

"Okay, okay, I get what you mean," Leon interrupted. "Now can you put her on your back so she shuts up?"

Chuck placed the baby on his back. Like always, she stopped crying. The brothers' backs were like a pacifier to her. Considering she was a newborn who almost died falling over a thousand feet in the sky, she probably felt safer sitting on their backs. Not only it cushioned her fall, but it also made her feel comfortable in the big outside world.

"Let's go home," he said.

Chuck grabbed the unfinished bottle, while Leon carried the rest of the supplies. The two shut off the lights and walked out of the building. Chuck flipped the sign from open to closed. Business wasn't as successful as it usually was.

Gemina giggled happily as she hugged Chuck's neck. The brothers couldn't help but smile at this. For every crying moment, there was always a smile or a laugh. Or even better, a cute hug.

"We'll have a better time at home, sweetie," reassured Chuck as he stroked her hair. "I know today was rough. I understand that you're new to this world. But don't worry, we'll help you grow up to be a strong and healthy girl." He kissed her on the forehead.

"We'll also make sure that you won't get taken away from us. We'll put ourselves before you if anyone tries to hurt you..." Leon added as he nuzzled her.

Everything was going to be alright for Gemina. With two caring lizard fathers, she would have a good life in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

The Chameleon Brothers arrived at their house. They had a brick house with a green roof and window shutters. It was 3 houses away from Rocko's house and next door to The Bigheads' house. It was like any other typical house. It had a kitchen, a living room, a creepy basement, a bedroom, a master bedroom, a bathroom, an empty room, and a backyard.

"This is our home, Gemina sweetie," Chuck explained as he showed her around the house. "You'll be safe here."

Gemina cooed at him questioningly, "Goo?"

"Yes, this is where you'll stay for most of your life until you are all grown up!" added Leon. "Then you can move out and pursue a job of your own! I hope you become a photographer or an entrepreneur like your daddy.."

"Oh, Leon…" sighed Chuck, facepalming himself. "You're already deciding what our daughter's going to be when she's older.."

"Who knows," Leon insisted. "That's what she might want to be when she grows up!"

"Whatever, we'll save that for later… She's just a little baby right now." sighed Chuck as he bounced Gemina on his back. He had no time for yet another argument over something as petty as what their daughter might be when she grows up. They already had enough fights today.

Suddenly, there was a foul smell lingering from Chuck's back. It smelled of rotten eggs and spoiled milk. The brothers began gagging and coughing as the smell wafted into their noses.

"What's that horrible smell?!" rasped Leon, covering his nose.

"I don't know, probably you?!" Chuck grunted.

"No, it wasn't me! It was-" Leon paused to see that Gemina had soiled her diaper. "Gemina?"

The brothers stared at her blankly as if she was some kind of alien.

"So Gemina was the culprit behind this?!" Chuck asked. "Then who's going to change her diaper?"

"I'm not!" refused Leon, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm not going to either!" Chuck sniffed. "I don't want to get my lovely hands dirty!"

Gemina glared at the two chameleons while crossing her arms impatiently, "Humph!"

"The baby says that you have to change her diaper, Chuck!" Leon sassed.

"Oh yeah? Rock-Paper-Scissors it is then!" bet Chuck.

As usual, Leon lost.

"Darn it!" Leon whined.

Chuck handed the baby over to him. Leon recoiled as the dirty diaper touched his arms. Holding a baby with a dirty diaper felt like touching cow manure.

"A-a-at least she's not crying…." he chuckled nervously.

"Here are some wipes, powder, pins, and diapers. Holler if you need help," Chuck instructed as he gave his brother the supplies needed for diaper changing.

Leon gulped nervously as he looked down at the baby. This was going to be a tough job.

He placed Gemina and the supplies on the floor and swept his head.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Chuck as he threw a white bath towel to his brother. "Here's a towel, it's to prevent any mess from getting on the floor." He walked away casually to the other room.

"I'm scared…." Leon trembled as he lied Gemina flat on the towel. He attempted to remove the diaper, but he kept flinching every time he did so.

"C'mon, you've done it with Filburt and Hutchy's kids before!" encouraged Chuck, who was sitting on a sofa in the living room watching TV.

"Can you please help, my brother?" asked Leon, who had tears in his eyes.

Chuck got up from the sofa to help his brother.

"OK, you take off her diaper," Chuck instructed, placing his brother's hands on the baby's diaper tabs. "Then you pull it and slowly take it off..."

Leon slowly pulled off the dirty diaper. The surprise in the diaper was disgusting. It looked as if a poop bomb exploded in there.

"Ewwwww!" Chuck and Leon cringed, turning their heads away in disgust.

Gemina giggled at them as she kicked her legs.

"That's disgusting, man!" Chuck groused.

"You're disgusting," muttered Leon.

Chuck clenched his teeth in annoyance, "Quit it, or I'll whoop your-"

"Whee! Caca!" squealed Gemina as she rolled onto her back. Her butt was a gross, oozing mess of poop. It would surely take a village to clean her up.

"It's okay, brother," Leon reassured, placing his hand on his twin brother's back. "You can wash your hands after, it's no big deal!"

"Said the person who couldn't even take off a baby's diaper," retorted Chuck.

He took a deep breath as he grabbed a wipe from the box. He began wiping Gemina's butt gently. Gemina giggled as the cold wipe touched her butt. Chuck rolled her over to her back and continued to wipe her private areas.

"I wonder what it's going to be like when she's older and she gets her- Oh!" paused Leon as he clasped his hand over his mouth.

"What's the matter?" asked Chuck as he placed a clean diaper under Gemina's bottom.

"Ah, nothing!" chuckled Leon as his cheeks blushed.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. He dressed the baby in the fresh, clean diaper. Who knew a hard job could turn out to be an easy one? The chameleon still got his hands a little dirty from changing the baby girl's diaper, but it was worth it. He did do most of the work, after all.

"All clean, my baby girl!" cooed Chuck as he scooped her up.

"Ah-goo…" Gemina cooed back at him while smiling.

"That's right," Leon murmured. "You're all clean.." He kissed her on the forehead.

The brothers smiled as they walked into the living room. The two plopped on the couch and rested their legs on the coffee table. They finally had time to relax after a long, exhausting day. All were content.

Gemina began to coo and gurgle happily at the brothers.

"What is she trying to say, Leon?" asked Chuck as he rocked the baby.

"I think she is trying to say, 'I hope you two are going to be the best daddies ever'..." Leon bubbled.

Gemina was starting to get tired. She closed her eyes and yawned softly.

"Somebody's tired…" Chuck and Leon cooed in unison.

Chuck placed Gemina on the floor. He grabbed a purple blanket from the coffee table. He swaddled her tightly like a burrito. Next, Leon took the Moses' Basket from earlier and lied her in it. The Moses' Basket was white with a pink bow plastered in front of it.

"You ready?" whispered Chuck as he pulled out an acoustic guitar.

"Ja," nodded Leon.

The two chameleons began singing and harmonizing to the tune of Brahms' Lullaby,

"_Go to sleep. Go to sleep._

_Go to sleep little baby._

_Rest your eyes. Go to sleep. _

_We'll help you count the sheep_

_Go to sleep, Go to sleep_

_Go to sleep my darling_

_Rest your eyes, Go to sleep-"_

Their song was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

_Knock Knock!_

The brothers take turns kissing the baby on the forehead before quickly rushing to the door. They opened the door to see their two friends: Filbert and Heffer. Heffer was a yellow steer with red overalls and green hair.

"Hi, Chuck and Leon!" The steer greeted in a happy-go-lucky tone. "Do you wanna hang out with us?"

The brothers look at each other in confusion.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know your baby was loud…" sighed Filburt, who somehow had his glasses fixed up.

"Aw, shucks! You don't have to apologize!" Chuck said as he patted him on the shell.

"Ja, the baby's sleeping right now... She's not crying anymore," murmured Leon.

Heffer groaned as if he was impatient. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Yes, Heffer?" acknowledged Leon.

"I asked if you guys wanted to hang out with us," answered Heffer. "Maybe we can grab a bite at the Chokey Chicken or something.."

The Chameleon Brothers were unsure about this. Bringing baby Gemina along to eat out would be a lot of work. Crying babies were annoying enough, but in restaurants, that would make an unpleasant experience for everyone. They didn't want to suddenly wake her up from her nap just to eat out, that would be a stupid idea in their minds.

"We can't... Sorry, Heffer," Leon denied.

Heffer frowned, "Why not?"

"Because we have a new baby and she already cried enough today. We don't want to embarrass ourselves in public anymore.." Chuck explained.

"A new baby?! Let me see!" Heffer chirped as he made his way into the house.

Chuck turned white in fear that the baby would be potentially wakened. He rushed over to Heffer as if he burned something in the oven.

"Please don't wake the baby! Only look at her, don't touch!" sibilated Chuck.

"OK!" Heffer bubbled.

"Shhh!" Chuck and Leon shushed him.

Heffer crept over to the basket. He saw baby Gemina snoozing away while sucking her thumb.

"Hi there, baby… My name is Heffer Wolfe… I'm adopted!" Heffer cooed softly as he tickled the baby's chin.

Gemina stirred a bit but smiled as the steer stroked her chin. The chameleons sweat with anxiety as Heffer touched the baby.

"Hey, you and I have a lot in common... I'm raised by wolves, and you're raised by chameleons," Heffer gushed.

The steer gently scooped the baby from her Moses' basket and cradled her in his arms. Both brothers facepalm themselves while shaking their heads. He wasn't exactly the best listener in the world.

"You and I gonna be great friends," Heffer talked to her. "Let's think of all the things we can do when you're older. We can eat out, play together, hang out with my best buddy Rocko…"

Before he was finished with his sentence, Chuck immediately swiped Gemina from his arms.

"I said you may only look at the baby, and you didn't!" Chuck interrupted, cradling her protectively.

"Brother, just let him hold her. He's not causing any harm…" Leon coaxed as he gave her back to Heffer.

"If you insist…" Chuck mumbled.

Heffer began tickling Gemina's belly happily, "Coochie, coochie, coo!"

The tickling caused her to wake up giggling. The baby girl reached her arms out at the steer's face.

"Awww, she likes it!" gushed Heffer. "And she has little nubs for her arms…"

"Actually, she's just swaddled," Leon replied.

"Well, it makes her look like a starfish... with a monkey face!" Heffer cuddled the baby close and laughed.

Filburt was standing between the two chameleons, smiling at what was going on.

"May I hold her?" he reached his arms out again, forgetting the incident that happened less than 3 hours ago.

Heffer nodded and passed the baby to the turtle. Gemina squealed happily as she kicked her legs.

"She is so cute!" cooed Filburt as he tickled her.

"Wheee!" Gemina squealed, waving her arms and legs.

It didn't take long for Heffer to join in the tickling game. The baby laughed so hard, her face turned red.

Chuck wasn't having any of it. Gemina was supposed to be sleeping, but now she was wide awake being tickled by a steer and a turtle. He rudely snatched the baby away from Filbert's arms.

"Please get out," Chuck requested sternly, pointing at the front door.

Heffer and Filburt looked at the chameleon with scared faces. Even Leon was scared of the intimidating tone in his brother's voice. Gemina too looked at him as if he were an alien.

"C'mon, vamanos. Come back tomorrow when you're less of a distraction," Chuck demanded politely as he lead Heffer and Filburt out of the house.

The two friends' hearts sank as the door slammed in front of them.

"Let's go to Rocko's house…" Filburt sighed sadly.

Back inside, Chuck was rocking Gemina to sleep on his back.

"That was mean of you, Chuck. Why would you do that?!" Leon chastised.

"The baby needs to sleep. She's already had a long day and we don't want her up all night making a fuss." Chuck explained.

"Well, you just made Heffer and Filburt hate us. T-t-they're probably not our friends anymore!" whimpered Leon. He began to cry like Gemina did when they first brought her to Cafe Chameleon.

"It's fine, dear.." Chuck comforted his brother. "I'm pretty sure they're gonna forget it by tomorrow.."

"Oh, they're never going to forget!" sniffed Leon.

"No, no. We can _apologize_ to them tomorrow. You know, the typical friendship recovery stuff," Chuck gently intoned.

Leon's wobbly frown transformed into a smile. He hugged his brother tightly like a bear hug.

"You're the cleverest of them all, my brother," he grinned.

"Yes, I am very clever…" Chuck thanked, nodding his head in agreement.

He gently lied Gemina back in her Moses' basket. The two brothers kissed her forehead lightly. They then plop on the couch like fish.

"What do you wanna watch?" inquired Chuck, grasping the TV remote in his hand.

"I don't care, just as long it's exclusive," joked Leon. The two chameleons broke out in laughter.

Things were looking a little light for the Chameleon Brothers and baby Gemina. A bond was formed between the three. A fatherly bond that would eventually stay with Gemina for the rest of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 10 P.M, and the Chameleon Brothers were getting ready for bed. Gemina was still fast asleep in her Moses' Basket, which was next to the brothers' bed. Their bedroom, in general, was like any other bedroom, except with red and blue walls and beige carpet. The bedroom also contained a bookshelf, a rocking chair, and a fancy-looking lamp.

Leon was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. The bathroom was located just across the hall from their bedroom.

"Are you done brushing your teeth yet? I would like to go to sleep!" Chuck called as he slipped on his blue nightshirt. The brothers usually didn't wear clothing at all. Most clothes couldn't fit them due to their "dinosaur-like" body. So if they wanted to wear clothes, they'd usually opt for a shirt only.

"Almost done!" Leon called back. He spat out the toothpaste remains from his mouth. He then rinsed his mouth out with water and spat that out. He finally exited the bathroom to put on his red tank top.

"Goodnight, Leon," said Chuck as he plopped on the left side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Chuck," responded Leon as he plopped on the right side of the bed. He turned off the lamp.

"And Goodnight, Gemina…" purred Chuck and Leon. The two kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

**3 hours later…**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gemina had woken up from her sleep. The Chameleon Brothers too were woken up. They never expected her to suddenly wake up in the middle of the night. It was so unpredictable, they couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Why is she crying?!" croaked Leon.

"She's probably…. Hungry?!" heaved Chuck as he got out of bed like a zombie.

"That better be the reason, because if she wants to sit on my back again at 1 o' clock _in the morning_, then I'm gonna go crazy!" Leon groaned.

"Well, she needs to eat. She probably hasn't eaten at all yet!" Chuck cradled the baby tightly in his arms. "Poor baby…"

He went downstairs to the kitchen to fetch a bottle for Gemina. The same unfinished bottle that he tried to feed her from yesterday. He placed the bottle in the microwave and set the timer to 10 seconds.

Gemina cried louder as she grew impatient with her midnight snack. Chuck, with a slightly panicked look on his face, rocked her gently.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The bottle was ready. Chuck walked back upstairs to the bedroom with the bottle. He sat down on a rocking chair and began feeding her. The room went from hysterical crying to quiet in a matter of seconds.

"Drink up…" whispered Chuck, smiling at her.

Gemina gulped the milk in large amounts. The chameleon chuckled nervously at her. He was worried that she would choke on her milk if she kept drinking like that.

"Slow down, Gemina. Take your time, you don't have to rush…" Chuck murmured as he gently bounced her in his arms.

She paused to stare at his face. Her green eyes were locked onto his eyes. She drank a little slower while gazing at his face.

"Aww," Chuck cooed. "This is very cute.. I don't regret this at all.." Gemina had warmed his heart. The bond just kept growing stronger and stronger every minute.

She gulped her bottle again as soon as she heard his voice. She grasped the bottle with her swaddled nubs. Chuck couldn't help but smile at this.

"Leon… She likes me!" he cried.

"Oh, are you feeding her?" asked Leon, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yes! Just look at her little nubs… holding the bottle!" Chuck bursted.

Gemina slowly placed her nubs on top of Chuck's hand. This, in turn, made his heart go boom. His smile was wobbly and his eyes were filled with happy tears. He began nuzzling her as she kept drinking.

"Oh, OK." Leon fell back to sleep.

The bottle was empty. Gemina had drunk all of her milk in a span of just 15 minutes. This was quick, especially for a newborn her size. Chuck slung Gemina over his shoulder and began burping her.

"_My baby lies over the ocean, my baby lies over the sea.._" he sang to her as he patted her back.

Gemina let out a huge blech, loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. Even the Bigheads in their bedroom could hear.

"Darling, what was that?" Mrs. Bighead asked with a scared look on her face.

"I don't know, maybe a cloud farted or something.." Mr. Bighead grumbled.

Gemina was now happy and fed. Chuck lied her back in her Moses' basket and went back to sleep. Everything was under control, at least for now.

**30 Minutes Later… **

Gemina was up and crying again. The chameleons groaned out of displeasure as they pried their tired eyes open. They thought she would just sleep for the night, but no, it had to be a _second _time.

"C' mon, I just want to sleep!" Leon complained.

"Well, you can't when you have a baby in the house!" commented Chuck. "What was Filbert and Dr. Hutchinson like when they had their four kids? You can't really sleep much when you have four kids running around!"

"We don't have four kids though! We have one baby girl!" Leon disputed.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Chuck snarked.

He scooped the baby out of her basket and sniffed her diaper.

"She doesn't smell… She's been fed... What now?!" Chuck queried.

"Oh no, no, no, she is _not _sitting on my back. Not this time of the night, not a!" Leon denied, waving his hands in a gesturing movement.

"Then why is she crying?! Why, Spock?! Why?!" Chuck hollered, tossing a blanket over his head. This action caused Gemina to stop crying.

The two ogled her silently. The two then looked at each other. The whole room was mind-boggled at what was going on.

"What? What are you looking at me for?" Chuck asked as he swiped the blanket off his head.

"Ha ha ha!" Gemina began giggling at him.

"I think she wants to play," Leon pointed out.

Chuck lied her down in front of him and his brother. The two look at each other intently before holding their attention back on Gemina, who was giggling at them happily. Chuck tossed the blanket over his head.

"Peekaboo!" squealed Chuck as he swiped the blanket off his head.

Gemina laughed even harder.

"Why are we doing this in the middle of the night again?" Chuck asked.

Leon shrugged his shoulders. The reality of caring for a baby was really starting to hit them. They tried to fall back asleep, but Gemina's constant squealing was preventing them from doing so. Chuck picked her up and cradled her.

"Whee!" she squealed happily as she waved her arms and legs.

"Sometimes, I wonder if she snuck into the coffee pantry.." Leon mused as Chuck passed her to him.

The brothers took turns trying to rock her to sleep.

"Please… just sleep already.." Leon groaned.

Leon tried his hardest to settle her to sleep, but she just kept giggling. A laughing baby was just as tiring as a crying baby. He sighed tiredly as he passed her to his brother.

"Why won't you sleep?!" complained Chuck as he tried to rock Gemina to sleep.

Since rocking wouldn't work, he placed her on his back and walked around the room. That just made her laugh harder.

"You shouldn't have her on your back, she likes it too much! Now she's gonna be awake longer!" chided Leon as he got out of bed.

"I just want her to sleep though! The only thing that makes her quiet in the first place is my back!" Chuck retorted as he bounced Gemina on his back.

"You mean, _our _backs?!" sassed Leon, crossing his arms angrily.

Gemina gurgled happily as she lied belly-down on his back.

"I hate having a baby.." muttered Chuck, plopping back into bed belly first.

He tried to close his eyes, but the baby kept poking him in the face. Leon rolled his eyes in annoyance. Then he plopped into bed as well. The brothers each plugged their ears with earplugs. Chuck slapped on a pair of oversized earmuffs, while Leon was fine with a pair of headphones. Within seconds, the two fell asleep. The two sighed contently as they slept.

**The Next Morning.. **

It was just another beautiful, lazy morning in O-Town. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the breeze was blowing. It was one of those rare occasions where the Chameleon Brothers slept in on a weekday morning. They had been pooped out from trying to get Gemina to sleep last night. Just as they were racking out on precious beauty sleep…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Chuck literally pounded the alarm with his bare fist. He woke up reluctantly to see Gemina passed out on his back. He yawned out of relief as he rubbed his crusty, tired eyes. He then got out of bed to wake up his brother.

"Wake up, Leon," he needled as he caressed his brother's nose. "We gotta get ready."

"No, not today!" moaned Leon as he tossed around in bed.

"Yes today," nodded Chuck as he pulled him out of bed. "Now get ready."

Leon opened his tired eyes and slowly stood up like a rising zombie. He scratched his butt a bit as he glared at Chuck.

"What did I do to you?" asked Chuck with his hands on his hips.

Leon huffed at him as he walked off to the kitchen downstairs. Chuck shrugged his shoulders in response. Leon was never a morning person. He'd always complain every time he was forced to wake up for work. Chuck, on the other hand, was always an early bird. He would always be ready early, even hours before others. He was the more responsible one of the two brothers.

Chuck lied Gemina in the basket and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"So how's the baby doing?" asked Leon as he made himself some peanut butter and jelly toast.

"She's fine…" Chuck replied as he set the basket on the dining table.

He made himself some cereal with milk. The two then sat down at the table. Suddenly, Gemina began to wake up.

"Yeah.. just as we began eating.." groaned Leon. "Brother, should she eat right now? She seems fussy…"

"Maybe after, I mean, c' mon, we gotta eat as well!" said Chuck as he continued to eat his cereal.

Leon peered into the basket. Gemina was surprisingly in a good mood. She was just smiling and cooing to herself as if life were great. Gemina didn't sleep much yesterday. The average newborn was supposed to get at least 18 hours of sleep a day. Gemina only slept for 9 in total, including the power nap she took last evening.

The chameleon twin picked her up from the basket and cradled her.

"Chuckie… She looks like she is sleep-deprived," Leon murmured sadly. "Look at her eye bags!"

"Heh, she probably got more sleep than we did!" Chuck commented, scooping a spoonful of cereal. "We should be more sleep-deprived than her!"

Gemina began babbling happily at them. She clearly didn't seem like she was tired.

"Baba! Baba!" she babbled as she kicked her legs.

"Good morning, my little angel.." Leon spoke to her in a soft voice. "Did you get a good night's sleep? Even though you kept waking up daddy Chuck and daddy Leon?"

"Goo!" Gemina replied.

Leon smiled as he placed her on his back. He finished the last piece of his toast before heading upstairs to his room to get ready. He then unswaddled her and took off her diaper.

"Looks like you did a little wee there, kiddo," said Leon as he held up her legs, revealing her private parts. He began wiping her bottom gently.

Ever since The Chameleon Brothers brought her home, Gemina's needs had been placed before them. Everything; their free time, their business, and even their morning routine. It was all about Gemina now. Before Gemina got adopted, their life had been relatively laidback. They still had some stress, like their businesses and scam accusations. Other than that, their life was like any other person in their early-mid 20s.

Just as Leon dressed her in a clean diaper, she peed all over him. Usually, it was baby boys that peed upwards, but not Gemina. She might as well have been called "Little Fountain".

"GEMINA!" cried Leon as he wiped his face urgently.

"Wee-wee!" Gemina giggled.

He picked her up and laid her on his back belly down, "We'll deal with this later…"

Now Leon began his morning routine. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, combed his head, the usual. Eventually, Chuck began his morning routine.

"Why doesn't Gemina have any clothes on?" asked Chuck as he brushed his teeth.

"I tried changing her diaper and she peed all over me!" Leon answered. "And then I decided to just let her be naked. After all, _we _walk around town naked, so why would people even bother to notice?"

Chuck set his toothbrush down. He marched right up to his brother with a stern look on his face.

"She's a little girl. She should have clothes on." he lectured.

"Then why do we walk around naked?! Nobody even cares that we do!" Leon uttered. "Oh… What's the matter?! Are you gonna tell _me _to put on clothes? Are two chameleons walking around in the buff disturbing to you now?!"

"She's a human. Humans have different expectations than animals do-" Leon pinched his twin brother's mouth shut. He then pinned him to the ground.

"Enough with the human schtick! She's in O-Town, a place with animals! Talking animals like us! She should be considered a monkey baby." he argued.

"I only told you to call her a monkey if other people were around! Only _we_ know she's a human! I don't want her to get taken away from us…" Chuck pulled Leon closer to his face.

"Me neither…" Leon murmured as he and his brother looked at Gemina, who was watching them in awe.

The chameleons tried hard not to cry. Even with all the crying and mess-ups, they still had a strong bond with her. It had been a full day since they found her, and they already were very attached to her. The most important person in the world besides each other was her. They would fight tooth and nail to keep her out of harm's way.

"You wanna keep getting ready?" asked Chuck.

"OK," replied Leon.

"Sorry about the little argument.." Chuck apologized as he began combing his head.

"It's fine, my brother!" Leon chirped as he bounced his back. He pulled a green plaid dress, some socks, and a bonnet out of the dresser. He then grabbed another clean diaper and walked downstairs.

"This is for in case.." he said aside as he folded the clothes delicately into the basket. He also threw in a bottle, some formula, a teddy bear, and another blanket.

He grabbed the basket and waited for Chuck by the door.

"Coming!" Chuck trilled as he rushed down the stairs.

"You ready?" Leon winked at his brother.

"Ja!" Chuck nodded. "You beat me today.."

"That's alright, everyone gets ready at their own pace," Leon placed his arm over his brother's back.

The two walked to the city with their arms around each other's backs. Maybe this day could have great potential.


	8. Chapter 8

The Chameleon Brothers were out and about in the city. Aside from a few people shooting them dirty looks because of Gemina being naked, they were off to a decent start. Walking to work was a great way to expose Gemina to the sounds and sights of the world. She already had been exposed to the busy sounds of the city yesterday, but today, she got to experience more of it. The sound of cars, horns, yelling people, and trains were making her curious about the world. To a normal citizen, it was nothing special. But to a newborn, it was something extraordinary and new. Her glimmering eyes took everything in.

"Oooh…" she cooed as she continued studying all the sights and sounds. She began giggling and cooing as she gripped Leon's back folds tightly.

"You like this, Gemina?" Chuck asked as he and Leon smiled at her.

Gemina cooed back at them in response.

"Ja, O-Town is such a marvelous place.." Leon commented.

"You're gonna enjoy living here…" he added as the trio walked past two robbers breaking into a bank.

"Mm-hmm!" Chuck nodded. "I know today's gonna be a great day! I promise!"

Just as they made a stop at Harry St. they encountered Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt. The three best friends were all sitting at a bus stop, apparently waiting for their ride. The reason why they were here was mind-boggling to the Chameleon Brothers. It was a hard decision whether or not they should go talk to them. Two spirits who resembled them, except with devil horns and angel wings and ring respectively, poofed in front of them.

"No, no, don't talk to them! Just go to your stinking coffee shop already!" directed the devil spirit, who resembled Chuck.

"Be true friends and ask them where they're going. Maybe they'll offer you something sweet!" The angel spirit convinced them politely. The angel spirit greatly resembled Leon.

"No, they'll tell you to buzz right off!" barked the devil spirit.

"Aw, c' mon, why don't you talk to them? They mean no harm!" the angel spirit coaxed as it pointed towards the three friends. "Maybe you can _apologize_ to them, remember? The agreement from yesterday?"

This statement was what ultimately convinced the brothers to go talk to Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt. The angel spirit winked at them as they walked towards the three friends. The devil and angel spirits then vanish as if they weren't there at all.

"Heffer and Filburt.." addressed Chuck.

"Hi, Chuck and Leon!" Heffer and Filburt greeted in unison.

"Why, hello Chuck and Leon," Rocko greeted more calmly.

"W-we have something to tell you.." announced Chuck and Leon nervously.

"What is it?" asked Heffer.

"W-w-w-we're sorry that we kicked you out yesterday.." the twins stuttered with sweat drops trickling down their necks.

There was a moment of silence before Heffer gleefully replied, "It's okay!"

"Say… Do you guys wanna go out to breakfast with us?" Heffer offered in his usual happy-go-lucky voice. Heffer always loved to hang out with his friends. He loved having fun and being carefree, even with Ed Bighead, the grouchiest person in O-Town.

The brothers look at each other before turning their attention back to the steer.

"We gotta go to work," Chuck declined.

"Ja, we gotta go to work," Leon agreed. "Besides, we already _had _breakfast!"

"Come on! Maybe your stomach's asking for more food!" Heffer persuaded them.

"Well that's true.." chuckled Leon. "Little Gemina needed a diaper change, so we cut our breakfast short.."

"Okie Dokie! It's settled then!" Heffer concurred.

Before the five knew it, the bus made its stop.

"Whaddaya know?! Our bus is here!" cheered Heffer. "Come on guys, let's go!"

The group walked into the bus in a single file line like schoolchildren. Heffer sat next to Filburt in the front seat, while Rocko sat between Chuck and Leon in the seat behind. Before the bus was ready to take off, the bus driver asked for their money.

"Your change, gentlemen?" the pig bus driver motioned, holding his palm out.

"Oh, yes, here you go, Mr. Bus Driver," Rocko walked up to the bus driver and handed him five dollars.

"And we're off like a herd of turtles!" Heffer said happily.

"Hey, I resent that statement!" Filburt glared at the steer as he bared his teeth.

"Oh, sorry, Filb. I didn't mean to offend you.." Heffer murmured, trying to prevent a fight from happening.

As the bus took off, Chuck tapped Heffer on the shoulder, "Heffer, I don't think this is a great idea.." He still wasn't 100% positive with the plan. While both brothers thrived on routine, Chuck was wary about messing it up even more.

"Why?" Heffer asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Our customers might get angry at us… The shop still isn't open for the day yet," explained Chuck.

"Don't worry, Chuck," Rocko consoled him, placing his hand on the chameleon's back. "Heffer and Filburt also offered me to go to breakfast with them. Mr. Smitty won't be pleased with me... He's a very high-strung toad, a smoldering old toad to be precise."

"But you gotta learn to let it go and have fun once in a while! Endure all the yelling and scolding when you return, and you should be fine!" he added, smiling at the nervous chameleon.

"We don't have a boss.." Chuck answered.

"Ja, _we _are our bosses," Leon agreed. "But we know what you mean."

He removed a sleeping Gemina from his back and passed him to his brother. It was a rarity for her to be sleeping in public. Usually, she would be wide awake, but she was probably pooped out from screaming and laughing all night. After all, she was a newborn and she needed her beauty sleep. Chuck bounced her in his arms a few times before wrapping her in a pink blanket.

"Aww, she looks cute when she's sleeping," stated Rocko as he gazed at the baby.

"Yeah, she's not so cute when she cries," Chuck commented.

The chameleon dug in the basket for a pacifier, but there weren't any.

"Dang it! We forgot to bring a pacifier with!" Chuck groaned.

"Maybe use the bottle nipple?" Leon advised.

"Clever idea!" Chuck unscrewed the nipple from the bottle and inserted it into the baby's mouth.

The brothers took turns kissing her forehead. Chuck then laid her in the basket. He set the basket on Rocko's lap. Rocko gawked at the basket in confusion as if he didn't know what to do with it. He had been a victim to the brothers' many scams before, but being expected to hold a Moses' basket for them was even more mind-boggling. He tried to open his mouth to say something to them, but his mind refrained him from doing so. He didn't want to get into an argument with them, so he just kept his mouth shut.

**10 minutes later...**

The bus had made a complete stop. Luckily, it was directly across the street from the group's destination. The destination was a breakfast restaurant called "The Sunny-Side Up Diner". This place was where Rocko and friends would go to if they didn't have time to make breakfast at home. The place itself looked like an average 1950s-60s style restaurant, except the sign was a huge piece of bacon with two eggs topped over it.

As the crew exited the bus, Rocko gave the bus driver another five dollars. He sighed grudgingly as he hopped off the last step.

"Have a nice day," The bus driver monotoned. The bus doors slowly closed before driving off to its next stop. The group watched the bus drive away. They then walked across a crosswalk and headed into the restaurant. The inside of the restaurant looked retro. There were booths, tables, and even a bar. The booths and chairs were red, while the tables seemed to be made of marble.

"So where do you guys wanna sit?" inquired Heffer.

"The booth," Rocko, Filburt, and The Chameleon Brothers answered.

The booth was a good choice. Unless Gemina woke up, nobody should notice her if the group was sitting at a booth table. Besides, the basket would easily fit snugly under the table. As long as Gemina would sleep through it all, no one should notice nor care.

"You know, this place is pretty neat!" Leon commented as he sat himself down at the booth.

"Yeah, Rocko, Filburt, and I go there twice a week!" Heffer said, scooching himself to the end of the booth with Filburt.

"You like that place this much?" Chuck asked.

"Yeppie doo, Chuckaroo!" Heffer nodded.

Just as the group was getting settled, the waitress stopped by. The waitress was a middle-aged cat with short blonde hair and brown fur. She looked to be about the same size as Heffer, except not as fat.

"Good morning, gentlemen," the waitress greeted in a raspy, gruff voice. "What would you like to have for your drinks?"

"Water, please." Rocko requested politely.

"Orange juice!" Heffer chirped.

"I would like an espresso with cream," requested Filburt.

"May we order a coffee?" Chuck asked the waitress.

"Ja, with cream?" added Leon.

"Alright… Alright…" The waitress muttered as she wrote down the orders in a notepad. "I'll be back with your drinks." the waitress walked away.

"Oh, they have _the _best bacon and eggs!" Heffer rattled on. "You should try them! They fry up the bacon and eggs, then they add a special seasoning… It reminds me of Chokey Chicken!"

"Mmmm… I love bacon.." Filburt murmured as he felt his mouth water.

"We were thinking about ordering French Toast.," Chuck said with Leon nodding in agreement.

"French toast? That's boring-" Filburt pinched the steer's mouth shut.

"I think I'll just order some waffles," Rocko decided as he read through the menu.

"So, what about the baby? Is she gonna order?" asked Filburt.

"No… she doesn't even have teeth! Also, she's sleeping right now, so don't wake her up," Chuck articulated.

The waitress returned with their drinks, "Here are your drinks," she placed each drink in the middle of the table.

"Can I have a straw?" asked Heffer in a rather childish tone.

The waitress took out a plastic straw and dipped it into his juice.

"Now, what would you like for your meal?" the waitress inquired as she took out her notepad. "How about you, kangaroo boy?"

"I'm a wallaby, thank you very much," Rocko corrected the waitress in an annoyed tone. "Anyway, I would like some waffles with syrup and grape jelly."

"Mmm-hmm.." The waitress wrote down the order. "Oh, and you two dinosaur men."

"We're chameleons," Chuck corrected the waiter. "And we would like some French toast."

"With whipped cream, strawberries, butter, and little pizzazz.." finished Leon.

"How about you two? Cow and turtle boy?" the waitress asked as she continued to write down the orders.

"He's a steer," Filburt corrected, pointing at Heffer.

"Can we have the Super Deluxe Bacon Special with some fried eggs please?!" Heffer suggested excitedly as he gave his menu to the waitress.

"OK…" The waitress wrote down the last order. "Your food will arrive shortly."

Just as the waitress walked away, Gemina began to wake up. She looked around in wonder as if she had no idea what was going on. She was still in her basket, tucked away in her blanket while under the restaurant table. She spat out the bottle nipple and began cooing. She was trying to get the brothers' attention, but they were too busy talking to their friends. It was boring being an immobile infant. The only things she could do was sit, eat, poop, sleep, and cry. She sighed unhappily as she continued to look around the restaurant from her basket.

"So as I was saying, what comes first? The chicken or the egg?" Filburt debated. "The world may never know.."

"I was thinking that the egg came first. After all, an egg is a seed!" joked Heffer.

The four all laughed at Heffer's statement. Even Heffer himself couldn't help but giggle at what he just said.

"That's so funny!" laughed Chuck. "If I had pants, I'd be wetting them!"

The fun was interrupted by a sudden wail from Gemina, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The chameleons immediately shuddered as the high-pitched cries traveled into their ears. Gemina crying in any public place; the restaurant, the store, their coffee shop, was their biggest fear when it came to parenting. At first, it seemed like they didn't have Gemina. It felt like the good old days when they didn't have any adoptive children to look after. Unfortunately, Gemina had to step in and crash the party. To avoid people shooting them dirty looks, Leon immediately scooped Gemina from her basket and took her outside.

"What's the matter, baby?" consoled Leon as he rubbed and patted her back. "Do you want to ride on my back?"

Gemina continued to scream and cry her lungs out. People walking by were shocked at what they were hearing in front of the restaurant. At a long distance, they could've thought that someone was being murdered. This was the case for a deer couple walking on the sidewalk, just across from the restaurant.

"Is someone dying or something?!" the male deer asked in fear.

"I don't know, but it sounds scary!" The female deer led his husband somewhere else.

Gemina screamed so hard that she almost broke her voice box. The chameleon kept on rubbing and patting her back, desperately trying to get her to stop crying.

There was one last solution. Leon unswaddled her and placed her on his back. She immediately stopped crying as if nothing happened. Now she was ready to go back into the restaurant. Leon walked back into the restaurant, apologizing to people who witnessed the meltdown.

"Sorry about that, guys.." He apologized as he switched Gemina from his back to his arms. "Gemina was being a bit fussy."

"Fussy?" Rocko said. "She was screaming the place down!"

The waitress arrived with the crew's meal. She placed each plate in front of each friend. Heffer and Filburt each had a plate of bacon and eggs, Rocko had waffles, and The Chameleon Brothers each had French toast. Heffer and Filburt's mouths watered at the sight of the food.

"Enjoy your meals," the waitress told the group as she walked off.

Heffer began downing his food like a hungry hippo. Rocko was disgusted by his friend's noisy eating.

"Heffer, can you eat a little quieter?" Rocko lectured as he nibbled his waffles.

Gemina was astonished by all the yummy food. She panted happily like a puppy as she tried to reach the food.

"No, no sweetie," Leon said as he pushed the plate away from her. He placed her back in the basket. Gemina was not very pleased with this.

The brothers began to dig into their meal. The sweet strawberries and fluffy whipped cream were fueling up their taste buds. It was the best breakfast they ever had. It was a plus over the boring toast and cereal they had earlier this morning.

Meanwhile, Rocko was enjoying his waffles. The waffles were home-cooked with delicious syrup and smooth grape jelly. Heffer and Filburt were each enjoying their bacon and eggs. They were gobbling it like a bunch of vultures.

As they were enjoying their meal, Gemina began to cry again. Chuck almost dropped his fork from how loud and sudden it was. She might be small, but her voice was surely big. The others just looked on as if they did something wrong. People were already shooting the group dirty looks. The chameleon scooped the baby from her basket and placed her on his back. Now peace was restored to the restaurant.

"Heffer, you were right," Chuck began as he munched on his French toast.

"This place is fabulous!" Leon finished.

"I told you! This place is like if Chokey Chicken was a breakfast restaurant!" Heffer bubbled as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"What do you think, Gemina?" asked Chuck as he transitioned the baby from his back to his arms. "Do you like this restaurant? Even though you were screaming most of the time?"

"Ah-gah," Gemina babbled.

"Oh, you are so cute… yes, you are, yes you are.." Leon began tickling her belly. Gemina began to giggle at him happily.

Rocko felt rather uncomfortable being seated between two chameleons cooing over a baby. He had no room to stretch because of their height. He ducked as the two passed the baby to each other. Gemina was still stark naked, which disgusted him greatly.

"Why don't you put clothes on her? Or at least a diaper!" Rocko gagged.

Both Chuck and Leon went quiet. They each stared at Rocko.

"Oh yes, I'll put a diaper on her!" Leon realized. "Along with this cute dress!"

He grabbed the basket and trotted towards the nearest bathroom. To his surprise, he walked into the women's_' _bathroom. All the women in the bathroom ogled the chameleon as if he was an alien from outer space.

"Heh, heh... Sorry, ladies.." He apologized as he slowly walked out of the bathroom.

He then went into the men's' bathroom. It did feel awkward for him to bring a baby _girl_ inside there. Aside from her hair and genitals, Gemina looked no different from an average baby boy. So people shouldn't care. Leon slid under the big stall like a secret ninja going on a mission. His eyes grew wide like saucers as he saw a fat hippo man taking a dump. The man had the biggest scowl ever imagined on a person.

"Who ya lookin' at, buddy?" The hippo growled, raising his fist at the scared chameleon.

"Bye-bye!" Leon zipped out of the stall as fast as he could.

There was no place for him to dress Gemina up. He had to think of another plan. He glanced around the restaurant, trying to think of something. Suddenly, he found someone's lost lipstick under one of the tables. Maybe he could disguise himself as a lady to get into the women's' bathroom. After all, it was the only bathroom in the restaurant that had a changing table.

"That's it!" Leon thought as a lightbulb lit above his head.

He snatched the lipstick from under the table. Then he grabbed an unused apron and a waitress' mascara.

After dolling himself up, he snatched two oranges and stuck it inside the apron's pockets to make it look like he had breasts. He was also wearing the apron upside down to make it look like he was wearing a dress. Now it was time to sneak in.

He casually strolled into the women's' bathroom as if everything seemed normal. He was about to lay Gemina on the changing table, but another woman's baby was already on it.

"Oh, you were about to use this ma'am?" the beagle woman asked as she scooped up her baby. "Sorry about that.."

"You're fine, my good lady," Leon replied in a feminine voice. "Heh heh.."

He finally laid her on the changing table. He took out a clean diaper and a dress.

"Please don't pee on me this time.." Leon prayed silently as he slowly fastened the diaper on her. He sighed in relief as he swept his forehead.

He then slipped the dress and socks onto her delicate body. He squealed with joy as he scooped her up from the changing table.

"Oh, you look so adorable! Just wait until Chuck and all the others see you! They're gonna think you're a beautiful girl.." Leon effused as he hugged her tightly.

Gemina had other plans. She felt rather uncomfortable in this frilly dress. She frowned as she tried to take it off. The itchiness was giving her skin no room to breathe. So she puked all over herself and Leon.

"I just bought that dress!" whined Leon as Gemina giggled happily in his arms. The first bits of her personality was starting to show. She might become a tomboy someday...

The chameleon immediately took the dress off her, much to her happiness. She continued to giggle happily as he placed her on his back. It sure felt great being free from that itchy dress.

"You're such a handful.." Leon muttered as he walked out of the bathroom. He ripped the apron off as he left. He then tossed the dirty dress in the basket and sat back down with his brother.

"Leon," Chuck started. "Why are you wearing makeup? You look like a drag queen!"

"Oh, the irony…. It hurts!" Filbert moaned as he rubbed himself with an iron that he somehow found lying in the restaurant.

The brothers, Rocko, and Heffer gawked at the turtle as if he was a lunatic who escaped from the looney bin.

"Well, I was trying to change Gemina into some clothes… And she threw up all over that brand new dress!" Leon cried, being his usual melodramatic self.

"There, there.." Chuck assured as he patted his brother's back. "It's not the end of the world. We can wash it when we get home later today."

The waitress swung by the table to see how everyone was doing.

"You guys need to-go boxes for that?" she asked.

"Sure!" chirped Heffer.

"Alright," the waitress began as he placed a bill on the table. "That'll be $25.99, plus an extra $2 for the to-go boxes."

"$25.99? Isn't that expensive for breakfast?" Rocko inquired.

"Not at all, Rocko. Our prices are higher in our establishments," Chuck said snobbily as he lied a $50 bill on the table.

"You didn't have to shove it down my throat.," muttered Rocko.

Gemina began blowing raspberries happily. Spit and drool were everywhere, including on herself.

"My back feels wet.." Leon grimaced as he cautiously wiped the drool off his back.

"Come on, brother. We gotta go," Chuck prompted as he hurriedly grabbed Leon's arm. "Bye, Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt!"

"Bye Chuck and Leon!" Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt all said in unison as they waved at them.


	9. Chapter 9

The brothers were officially off to work. It was almost 9 A.M, but the shop usually opened around 8. This was the first time in their business career that they were _ever _late. They opened the shop around _9:30_, over an hour later than usual. The burden of caring for a baby and going out to breakfast with best friends must've really distracted them. Like Rocko told them, there were going to be people who would yell and chastise them. Little did they know that the people would be _this _angry.

"You guys are **never** late!" a green mouse woman chided as she waited impatiently in a long line of customers. "What's the matter with you two?!"

"Where's my coffee?!" a red rhino man demanded as he tapped his foot angrily.

"We've been waiting for nearly 2 hours!" a yellow koala man complained as his equally angry wife stood beside him.

The line was so stretched out and crowded, that it ended _a block_ outside the cafe. The chameleons were already worn out enough, and now they had to deal with a crowd of angry customers wanting their coffees.

"Iced coffee for order #1…" Chuck groaned wearily as he handed the coffee to an angry mouse.

"Order #2- Chuck, I can't do this anymore!" whined Leon, slamming the teaspoon on the kitchen counter.

"Leon, it's our job! We have to do it!" Chuck called from the other room, clearly begging Leon to keep doing his work.

"But brother, I'm tired! I just want a vacation!" Leon cried as he popped out of the curtains. "All these impatient customers are **killing me**!"

"Me too…" Chuck acknowledged faintly, staring wide-eyed at all the ranting people.

The brothers had enough. They clearly didn't know what to do now. They could simply do nothing but stare blankly at all of the customers. The angry cacophony was traveling into their ears, they were starting to become desensitized to it. Even Gemina felt intimidated by the increasingly angry mob. Her eyes welled up with tears and her frown turned wobbly. Chuck and Leon couldn't help but gape at each other with open mouths.

"Hey, I think I **smell** something.." a brown Basset hound man suddenly denounced as he shoved his way through the crowd.

The dog marched towards the brothers as he sniffed the ground. The two immediately began sweating and shaking profusely as the man came closer toward them. They _knew _he was looking for the baby. This day just kept getting worse. The hound continued to sniff every part of their bodies until he stopped at Gemina's belly.

"Is that… A HUMAN?!" shouted the dog.

The crowd fell silent. All of their faces went from scowls to shocked in a matter of seconds. Chuck and Leon's jaws fell to the ground, they were flabbergasted at what was happening right now.

"These two are smuggling a **human!**" The dog denounced as he swiped Gemina off Leon's back. He forcibly lifted up her hair to reveal her ears.

Chaos ensued. Tables and chairs were being flipped over, items were knocked off shelves, coffee mugs were being shattered... Everyone was on a huge rampage. The Chameleon Brothers' worst nightmare had come true.

"Give back our baby!" Chuck and Leon cried in unison as they tried to retrieve Gemina, who looked as if she was about to cry.

"Nope, too late," the dog said as he lifted Gemina away from the lizards' desperate hands. "I'll be reporting you to the police."

"NOOOOO, PLEASE!" both of the brothers began crying out desperately as they fell on their knees. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Leon immediately swiped the crying baby girl away from the dog's arms.

"Let's book it, brother!" he whispered desperately. They dashed away from the partially destroyed shop as fast as they could. Police cars and helicopters were already catching up with them.

"Stop right there and unhand the human right now!" a light yellow beaver police officer commanded, holding a police megaphone.

The wailing sirens were grating on the chameleons' non-existent ears. The sound kept coming closer and closer, and they kept running faster and faster. Their lungs were worn out from all the anxious energy, but they didn't care. They just wanted to protect their baby from harm.

"I command you two to stop where you are! Unhand the human!" the beaver cop repeated.

"They're onto us!" Leon called out as he and his brother tried their mighty best to run faster.

Unfortunately, they had already been stopped. Police cars and helicopters were surrounding them from every direction and angle. A bright light beamed on them, even though it was daytime, not nighttime. Police officers pointed their BB guns at them, forcing the brothers to stay where they were. They've never felt more intimidated in their lives. Leon tossed the baby girl onto his back so that she felt safer.

"Put your hands up!" a teal alligator officer directed as he pointed his gun in a closer range at them. "You're under arrest!"

Chuck and Leon both whimpered like scared puppies as they hesitantly rose their hands up. Gemina continued to cry and sob hysterically.

"Hand over the human," a purple elephant cop urged as he waved his baton at them.

Leon tried to talk back to the officer, but he was too afraid to. Chuck was just weeping silently for his life. This made the cops start handcuffing them. The alligator cop swiped Gemina off of Leon's back. The baby girl screamed louder as she clung onto the chameleon's neck, trying to escape the alligator's hands. Chuck, who was leaning face-down on the dashboard of the police car, tried to escape the beaver cop's hands.

"Give back our baby! She's done nothing wrong!" Chuck pleaded in a desperate voice with tears in his eyes.

"Too bad, you shouldn't have broken the law." the beaver scowled as he fully handcuffed him.

Leon began crying along with Gemina as the alligator and elephant officers worked together to remove her off his back. A chorus of cries and pleads flooded the whole street, all from Gemina and The Chameleon Brothers. Her tiny fingernails scratched his back as the cops progressively pulled her away. Now she was grasping his tail tightly as if she was about to fall off a cliff.

"Don't let them take you away from us! Be strong! We'll always be there for you!" Leon cried out as he helplessly watched his own daughter get yanked by her legs.

Gemina sobbed as she glanced at his face through her foggy tears. One last yank made the cops finally take her off him.

"GEMINA!" Chuck and Leon cried as they watched their daughter get carried away by a group of police officers.

The baby cried hysterically as she reached her stubby arms out at them.

"Come on, get in the police car. You're going to see someone special," the beaver officer commanded as he opened the backdoor of the police car.

A brown horse officer escorted the two brothers to the car.

_Slam!_

Chuck and Leon look at Gemina one last time before the car drove off to the city hall. It was hopeless. They would never see their daughter ever again. The two chameleons faced away from each other with gloomy eyes. They both watched all the buildings and cars pass by as they sobbed quietly.

"Everyone _does _hate us.." Leon murmured quietly as he wiped a tear from his eye.


End file.
